dragon_age_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mahannon Lavellan
Mahannon Lavellan is a member of the Inquisition and an Inquisitor's Hand. He is the younger Brother of Ellana Lavellan, a mage and former First to their Clan's keeper. Mahannon is the Lover of the Elf Researcher Colette. Background Early Childhood Mahannon was born the younger of a pair of twins to two unnamed Dalish Parents. From an early age Mahannon proved highly intelligent, Pragmatic and Wise beyond his years. Like his sister he was born with a innate Connection to the Fade and Magic, albeit much much weaker than his Sister's. Mahannon could call upon the Energies of the Fade and with much effort Rain Fire down upon his foes, his Connection to Fade was deep and as a result he was A Dreamer. He was Sensitive to Demons and Spirits as a result of his Status as a Dreamer, and only a Daily intake of Lyrium with A Powdered Mixture of Elfroot, Felandris, Arbors Blessing, Ghouls Beard, Blood Lotus, Dawn Lotus, Spindleweed, and Royal Elfroot would Keep his Sensitivity to tears or small holes in the Veil from rendering him comatose, paralysed, or giving him Mild-to-Moderately Severe Migraines. A Magister's Prisoner When he was seven, he caught the attention of a Tevinter Magister, and was captured whilst hunting with his Friends. He willingly left with the Magister's men after his friends were allowed to leave in peace. His friends immeadiately informed the Keeper and the Keeper called on other Clan's and the aid of the Qunari Arishok to take back their Clansmen. Mahannon was Used by the Magister as an attempt to Recreated Magister's Danaris's Experiments with Lyrium Tattoos. These Attempts Broken Mahannon's Mind but allowed him to harness the power of the Fade in a way no Arcane or spirit Warrior had ever done before. He could infuse the powers of his Lyrium Tattoo's with his the Power of the Fade which when first Used Negated the Need for the Lyrium and Herbs taken daily, in large forms, as he only required a small intake of the mixture for migraines. Through the Raw Powerful of the Fade he could Harden his Bones and Muscle to Be as strong as Iron. He could also use the Tattoo's and His Connection to the Fade to Increase his Focus, Concentration and Raw Physical Power. '' ''Crafting a Weapon unlike any other When he reached Physical Maturity Mahannon Crafted a Weapon unlike any other. The Weapon was a Bow made of Dragon Bone, with A Deepstalker Hide Grip, and Bowstring made of Wyvern Sinew. The Bow was heavily Engraved with Ancient Runes and Incantations, dating back to Arlathan. In the Spiralling Lines Carved into the Bone he poured Lyrium infused with the Power of the Fade and A Poultice Lunatics Deathroot. The Arrows he'd use would be Made from the Bones of Halla, with Ironbark Strips weaved around the Slender Frame of the Bone Arrow, the Ironbark was Placed in a large Container of Lyrium for a Year, the Container itself had been Covered in Runes of Ice, Fire, Cleansing and Demon-Slaying and Lightning, these Runes were on the inside of it with the Lyrium. After the Year was Up the Ironbark straps were removed and weaved around the Arrows. The Arrowheads were made of sharpened Silverite. Venturing to Par Vollen Adter crafting his Weapon, Mahannon ventured to the Far off island of Par Vollen to learn more about the Qunari and the Philosophy of the Qun. He learned how to speak Qunlat in its entirety and Learned how to make several Gatlok Variants, he also met the Qunari Spy Hissrad in his time there. Eventually Mahannon was named a Baslit-an which translated into respected one from the Qunari Tongue into the Common Tongue. Mahannon documented his Discoveries including the Gatlok formulae he knew into a code only he and his sister could Decipher. The Qunari Ben-Hassrath Spent decades in a futile effort to Crack the Code Mahannon Used in his Letters home. Eventually Mahannon left Par Vollen to return home and continue his life. Divine Conclave When word Reached his Clan of the Divine Conclave held by Divine Justinia V at the Temple of Sacred Ashes in the Ferelden Frostback's, Their Keeper sent him and his sister their to spy on the ConclaveCategory:Characters Category:Dalish Category:Elves Category:Hunters Category:Assassins Category:Articifers Category:Tempests Category:Inquisitor's Hands Category:Chantry Officials